video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape to Victory
|catalogue number = VC3140 CC1010 |rating = |running time = 113 minutes|re-release date = }}Escape to Victory is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 9th February 1987, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 17th April 1989. Description Cast Allied players * Sylvester Stallone as Captain Robert Hatch * Michael Caine as Captain John Colby * Carole Laure as Renée * Benoît Ferreux as Jean Paul * Clive Merrison as The Forger * Maurice Roëves as Pyrie * Michael Cochrane as Farrell * Zoltán Gera as Viktor * Tim Pigott-Smith as Rose * Daniel Massey as Colonel Waldron * Jean-François Stévenin as Claude * Julian Curry as Shurlock * Pelé as Corporal Luis Fernandez * Bobby Moore as Terry Brady * John Wark as Arthur Hayes * Osvaldo Ardiles as Carlos Rey * Kazimierz Deyna as Paul Wolchek * Søren Lindsted as Erik Ball * Paul Van Himst as Michel Fileu * Mike Summerbee as Sid Harmor * Hallvar Thoresen as Gunnar Hilsson * Russell Osman as Doug Clure * Kevin O'Callaghan as Tony Lewis (as Kevin O'Calloghan) * Co Prins as Pieter Van Beck German players * Max von Sydow as Major Karl von Steiner * George Mikell as Kommandant * Gary Waldhorn as Coach Mueller * Werner Roth as Baumann * Laurie Sivell as Schmidt * Arthur Brauss as Lutz * Michael Wolf as Lang * David Shawyer as Strauss Others * Anton Diffring as commentator though his voice was not used * Jürgen Andersen as German civilian Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Escape to Victory (1981) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Escape to Victory (1981) * Closing Credits Film * Victory Film Partnership logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Escape to Victory (1981) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Escape to Victory (1981) * Closing Credits Film * Victory Film Partnership logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery 51GKyjglepL._UL500_.jpg|Back cover Escape-to-Victory-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by.jpg Escape-to-Victory-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57.jpg Escape-to-Victory-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57 (1).jpg Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC PG Category:Movie Greats Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Lorimar Category:Escape to Victory Category:Paramount Pictures Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions